Nowadays, the functions of various electronic products become more powerful. Since handheld devices are increasingly popular, the demands on the data transmission between various electronic products or handheld devices are increased.
Generally, the electrical receptacle for the electronic product has a single signal interface such as a universal serial bus 2.0 (also referred as USB 2.0) signal interface, an external Serial ATA (also referred as eSATA) signal interface, a universal serial bus 3.0 (also referred as USB 3.0) signal interface. Moreover, the electrical receptacle may include an image transmission signal interface such as a display port signal interface or a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) signal interface. Moreover, the electrical receptacle may include at least two of the above-mentioned signal interfaces. Recently, the manufacturers pay much attention to the integration of more terminals or conductive wires into the electrical receptacle.
Regardless of whether the electrical receptacle has a single signal interface, multiple signal interfaces, a display port signal interface and/or a HDMI signal interface, there is a need of providing an electrical receptacle with reduced assembling complexity and reduced fabricating cost in order to comply with various size specifications of the electronic products or the handheld devices.
Moreover, there is also a need of providing an electrical receptacle with reduced signal interference between adjacent high-speed signal interfaces.